


Birthright

by ElwritesFanworks



Series: Male Mahariel (with Past Love!Tamlen) 'Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Kink, Drabble, Fantastic Racism, Frottage, Killing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: Killing shems has a way of setting the mood. (Pre-cave: after killing the three humans.)





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Every time i write fantasy fanfics they're full of fantastic racism :/ welp, I guess I hate humans.

* * *

“Tamlen, what are you –?”

Thanarel grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, Tamlen rounding on him, pinning him to the nearest tree, and smearing something on his cheek. His nostrils flared – shem blood. He groaned softly, tilting his head.

“My other cheek, now. Make them match.”

“You’re depraved,” Tamlen laughed, but obeyed, red overlapping green, curling lines of tattoo. He stepped closer, crowding the other elf, breath hot on his lips.

“So are you,” Thanarel grinned, a touch feral, and brought his leg up to rub, thigh to groin, against the other male. He felt Tamlen twitch in response. Thanarel was the one to get hard first, if blood was spilled, but with a bit of encouragement, Tamlen could follow him quick enough.

“They’d call you a troublemaker back at camp,” Tamlen breathed, eyes half-shut. “A terror of the Wood.”

“Defender,” Thanarel corrected, hips bucking, “ah –! Reclaimer!”

He surged forward, biting Tamlen’s ear.

“I would see us take back our birthright,” he hissed, and sucked the lobe. Tamlen whimpered, losing his footing as he staggered into his friend.

“You look good like this, _vhenan,”_ he keened, thumbing at the blood which had already begun to dry and flake away.

“And you look good on your knees,” Thanarel countered impatiently, pushing on his friend’s shoulders. “Let me go first – I’m near bursting.”

“I know,” Tamnel snickered, getting to his knees. “I could see you straining when we first trained arrows on them. They must’ve seen it too.”

“Good,” Thanarel snorted. “Let them see a Dalish elf stand proud in every sense. They would not take that from us.”

Tamlen hummed in agreement, freeing his friend’s pike. He took in the sight of it – pale skin, cockhead flushed deep with red – flushed and _weeping._ A border of carrot-colored hair around the base. Inspired, he leaned back, reaching for the nearest dead shem and dipping his fingers into the pool of blood that spread from it. He wet them and brought them up to Thanarel’s stones, tracing the soft curve of them. They twitched, drawing up a bit, and Thanarel groaned. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Tamlen’s fine hair, letting his other hand slide down to play with one of the other elf’s ears. He rubbed them as Tamlen swallowed him down.

It was bliss – back up against the hard trunk, the smell of the woods and the earth and of blood freshly spilled made Thanarel’s prick give a sudden jump and he tightened his hold on Tamlen, fucking his slack mouth until he filled it with his seed, and fucking still when he overfilled it and each push of his hips made the excess dribble out the sides of the other elf’s mouth.

Tamlen rose and kissed him deeply, rutting against his friend’s muscled thigh until he cried out and clung, disoriented from the force of his spending.

“Well,” Tamlen laughed, voice hoarse, “that was a pleasant diversion. Shall we be off to the cave now or do you want to mount these shems’ heads on some spikes?”

“Really, Tamlen, we’re not _savages_ ,” Thanarel grinned. “You have blood on your nose, by the way.”

“And you have blood on your bits – ha! Who’s the savage now?”

**Author's Note:**

> vhenan: heart (literally) - term of affection/endearment


End file.
